nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Metamagic
As a spellcaster's knowledge of magic grows, she can learn to cast spells in ways slightly different from the ways in which the spells were originally designed or learned. Preparing and casting a spell in such a way is harder than normal but, thanks to metamagic feats, at least it is possible. Spells modified by a metamagic feat use a spell slot higher than normal. This does not change the level of the spell, so the difficulty class for saving throws against it does not go up. Wizards and divine spellcasters: Wizards and divine spellcasters must prepare their spells in advance. During preparation, the character chooses which spells to prepare with metamagic feats (and thus which ones take up higher-level spell slots than normal). Sorcerers and bards: Sorcerers and bards choose spells as they cast them. They can choose when they cast their spells whether to apply their metamagic feats to improve them. As with other spellcasters, the improved spell uses up a higher-level spell slot. But because the sorcerer or bard has not prepared the spell in a metamagic form in advance, he must apply the metamagic feat on the spot. Effects of metamagic feats on a spell: In all ways, a metamagic spell operates at its original spell level, even though it is prepared and cast as a higher-level spell. Saving throw modifications are not changed unless stated otherwise in the feat description. The modifications made by these feats only apply to spells cast directly by the feat user. A spellcaster cannot use a metamagic feat to alter a spell being cast from a wand, scroll, or other device. Metamagic feats cannot be used with all spells. See the specific feat descriptions for the spells that a particular feat cannot modify. Multiple metamagic feats on a spell: A spellcaster cannot normally apply more than one metamagic at a time to a spell. However at epic levels, a caster may select the automatic silent/still/quicken spell feats. While these epic feats apply metamagic effects, they do not count toward the one metamagic per spell limit (e.g. it is possible to create a stilled, quickened, silent, and empowered spell by empowering a spell that is then affected by the automatic still, quicken, and silent spell feats). One cannot apply the same metamagic feat more than once to a single spell (a quickened spell subject to automatic quicken spell is not cast faster than other quickened spells). Each of the automatic metamagic feats is a sequence of three feats (numbered I, II, and III), which automatically apply the corresponding metamagic to spells cast from spell slots of level 1–3, 4–6, and 7–9. For example, assume a caster has the extend spell and automatic still spell I feats, but not automatic still spell II. If she casts a third level spell without metamagic, it will be auto-stilled, but if she casts it extended (which uses a level 4 spell slot), it will not be stilled. A level 2 spell, on the other hand, will be stilled whether cast without metamagic (using a level 2 slot) or extended (using a level 3 spell slot). Counterspelling metamagic spells: Whether or not a spell has been enhanced by a metamagic feat does not affect its vulnerability to counterspelling or its ability to counterspell another spell. Shifted use: Some shifted abilities can be used with a quickslotted use of the same spell preserving all meta-magic feats given to the quickslot. See also * Category:Metamagic feats Tables Metamagic category:magical concepts